Hungry Eyes
by El loopy
Summary: It was all a fantasy, an illusion that he conjured up just for her. Jareth and Sarah's thoughts during the Masked Ball. Song Fic but not 'Falling in Love'.


Hungry eyes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth or 'Hungry eyes' by Eric Carmen.**

**Anything in Italics are the song lyrics**

* * *

_I've been meaning to tell you  
I've got this feeling that won't subside  
I look at you and I fantasize  
You are mine tonight  
Now I've got you in my sights_

-----------

He watched her from the crowd as she entered the ballroom. Her white dress perfectly sculpting her figure, with her dark hair pined back and entwined with silver. She was beautiful. She was exactly the way he'd imagined she'd look…exactly the way she'd wanted to look, this was, afterall, her fantasy. A vision of beauty amongst the crudity of everything else. Mishappen masks with facial features of grotesque proportions, made to look like Goblins. Everything in Autumn colours of reds, oranges, yellows and browns…then her, in her shining white of Winter. The Princess.

He kept his eyes on her as she gazed around nervously, feeling out of place. He smiled to himself as she eyed the others in the ballroom suspiciously, worried that she wasn't supposed to be here…but she was. She was the guest of honour. This was all for her. He'd watched her as she'd crossed through his Labyrinth – greeting every challenge with determination, endearing her to him more. He'd watched as the bratty element in her character had diminished, and she'd become more mature. All the time he'd been there. He'd gazed on her in the crystals and he'd appeared before her in regal outfits – all the time acting in the way she'd wanted him to…as the cold villain of the piece – her Dark Knight.

A small smile of pleasure slipped across his face before vanishing again. It was gratifying that he was the mysterious stranger in her fantasy. He was her enemy to all intents and purposes…and she dreamed about him.

Jareth held the mask up to his face and slipped into position. This was her fantasy and he was going to play it to fulfil her deepest wishes.

She would never forget this night.

With slow movements so that he was hidden by the crowd Jareth sidled up onto the dais and inconspicuously flicked a wrist. The other dancers in front of him parted, giving Sarah a clear view. He saw her wide hazel eyes turn onto him, filled with bewilderment that turned to fascination as they locked onto him.

Slowly Jareth dropped the mask.

-----------

_With these hungry eyes  
One look at you and I can't disguise  
I've got hungry eyes  
I feel the magic between you and I_  
-----------

Their eyes locked. His gaze was steady on hers, cool interest to combat the rapt fascination in her own. Spell bound. That was the only way to describe it. She was frozen to the spot staring intently at his face, mouth forming a wordless o of wonder. He almost gave in then, almost succumbed to the urge to take her in his arms. She would not object, he knew…but that wasn't the point. There was more to this fantasy. She would much prefer him to remain mysterious and aloof…the elusive stranger in a crowded ballroom. He clenched his fist tighter on the mask. He'd waited this long, he could wait a bit longer.

At his silent bidding a dancing couple swirled between them. Jareth lifted his head slightly, keeping her in his sights a second longer, before the eye contact was broken and she was blocked from view.

The moment he was hidden he moved.

He watched from the sidelines as Sarah fought her way through the crowd to the place where he'd been standing and then glance around desperately. Jareth stepped into the centre of the dance floor and took the hand of someone without a partner, but his attention wasn't on them, it was still on Sarah. He watched her retreating form as she headed further in the opposite direction.

A grotesque, deformed bird's head popped out of a box next to her, making her jump and back away a few steps. The people laughed cruelly. Sarah turned and fled.

Knowing she might look over her shoulder at any moment Jareth spun his partner in the opposite direction, turning his back on the architect of this dream. He wanted to reach out to her now and shield her from the persecution and mockery…however he had to wait. The longer she endured it the more of a saviour he would appear. If she suffered she would be more grateful for that one person who cared. It would make everything suddenly worth it. He didn't obey his own commands. He obeyed her wishes. This was her dream and he had to abide by her rules.

He could wait.

He noticed her heading his way and flicked out a fan. She passed by, oblivious and he folded it slowly back up. A slow smile spread across his face and he had to laugh. It was like a game. She was the seeker and him the hider. Manhunt. She had to catch him. He turned away, the smile still lingering. To think, she'd been that close. Had she reached out her hand she'd have had him. He was half glad that she hadn't. It wasn't yet the time.

Jareth stepped across the ballroom, having none of the trouble with the crowds that Sarah was. He was still smiling with faint amusement at the situation when someone took his arm gently and whispered seductive words into his ear. He barely looked at them. A mere glance at their face as he passed them, raising his arm slightly to ward them off. No words were necessary. His body language told them he wasn't interested…and his eyes were still fixated on the white vision. She'd stumbled onto the dance floor and couldn't find her way off. Leering faces spun around her.

The smile faded. It was almost time.

-----------

_I want to hold you so hear me out  
I want to show you what loves all about  
Darlin tonight_  
_Now I've got you in my sights_

-----------

He was surprised at the spike of excitement, the dizzy flow of anticipation. After all those times of being with her, but never being able to touch her, he was finally going to hold her. Tonight he was the one she wanted to be with rather than the one she hated and feared and he was going to relish it.

It was almost time to step in.

He stood to the side, amongst the crowds, yet somehow isolated from them, and watched with protective eyes.

-----------

Sarah twisted on the floor, trying to find a way out. Somewhere away from the accusing stares, her eyes wide with confusion, lost in the sea of dancers. There were chases going on. Men fawning. Women's shrieks of laughter with dresses half coming off. She was scared. Scared that similar would happen to her but hurt at the fact that no one showed any interest in her. She'd caught a glimpse of the mysterious stranger in the corner of her eyes, sequined blue, gold sparkle, but he was gone before she could decide his direction. The dancers cleared. She was free but the nightmare continued. She felt like a little girl that had stumbled into the world of adults and it was frightening.

A large fan drew up beside her, a gawdy feather affair, shielding two dancers. Sarah's eyes started to turn away when it was swept aside and he was standing there, slotted between two others who were resting against him. She felt her breathing shorten again and a crushing weight on her chest. He was part of this place, this crowd. He could have anyone he wanted, so why should she even consider that he might choose her?

But to her surprise he stepped away from them and gently took her hand, placing the other hand on her waist and guided her onto the dance floor.

-----------

_With these hungry eyes  
One look at you and I can't disguise  
I've got hungry eyes  
I feel the magic between you  
And I've got hungry eyes  
Now I've got you in my sights  
With these hungry eyes  
Now did I take you by surprise_

-----------

He spun her around and twisted to the side. Each move fluid as he turned with her. It was like they'd rehearsed it. It felt right. He let his feelings for her translate themselves into movement. He didn't think, just acted in the way that felt right for the moment, a novel idea for someone who has to constantly guard their words and actions because they're always in the spotlight.

-----------

Sarah didn't say anything. She was still wrapped in silent awe. Letting this stranger sweep her off her feet…although she felt like she knew him from somewhere…

It didn't matter. Everything was beautiful and perfect and in his eyes she could see something that she'd never seen before. It made her insides jump and her breath catch in her throat. Everywhere he was touching her was like glitter. It was a strange feeling. The air between them was charged with something she was unable to put her finger on.

"Magic," she whispered to herself. "Like magic."

-----------

Jareth felt panic jolt through his body. Magic held this whole illusion together. It brought him to her. Made her forget he was her enemy. The magic surrounding them was highly concentrated. Thick and smothering for him, going straight to his head, but then he was Fae. How could she feel it?

The overwhelming sadness took him by surprise but he gripped it immediately in a fist of iron and banished it. So the fantasy was coming to an end. Then he'd just have to make the most of it.

-----------

_I need you to see  
This love was meant to be_

-----------

The clock was ticking in the corner. He didn't know how much time he had and the minute hand was slowly creeping towards the twelve.

Damn it. He didn't want to give her up. His grip suddenly tightened and Sarah looked up at him sharply…but he just pulled her closer and led her in another spin.

He was Goblin King but damn duty. Damn regal dignity. Damn rules. He loved her…and he had about a minute to show it…there wasn't enough time. Time. It all came down to time.

"I'll be there for you, as the world falls down," he sang quietly to her.

Sarah started.

His eyes were soft and strange.

"What?" she whispered.

She was surprised. Was it so shocking that someone might love her?

Jareth fought the urge to kiss her. It took all of his self-will. It would be so easy and she was so close. If he could just show her…could just…but that wasn't part of the plan. It would scare her. She'd run.

His heart wrenched.

She was going to run anyway.

-----------

_I've got hungry eyes  
One look at you and I can't disguise  
I've got hungry eyes  
I feel the magic between you  
And I've got hungry eyes  
Now I've got you in my sights  
With those hungry eyes  
Did I take you by surprise_

-----------

The clock started to strike.

The room was full of leering faces again. Laughing. What was the joke? What was…? The stranger studied her face, silently asking what was wrong.

Sarah pulled back a way. Why were they spinning? What was with that cursed clock?

Urg! Her head hurt.

Twisting, grotesque faces. Upside down. Why were they surrounding her?

Her partner suddenly smiled. A slow smirk of satisfaction.

-----------

Playing the part always playing the part.

-----------

It was sickeningly familiar. She had to get out of here. What the hell was going on?

With a wrench she pulled away from him and pushed the dancers aside. Shoving her way through the packed, sweating bodies. Out. She had to get out. Escape.

-----------

Jareth watched her flee from him with pain filled eyes. The human goblins made sympathetic cooing noises. He felt like hitting them.

'You could've danced with me forever,' he thought sadly as she smashed the glass bauble. 'I would've given you your deepest desires…but now we have to continue playing the game and the stakes are back.'

-----------

_With my hungry eyes_

-----------

The next time they met he was the villain again, but something had changed. He lured her into the inner labyrinth and made her chase after her brother but he sang to her, words that could break hearts - that would persuade her to surrender, if she'd let them…and in his eyes she saw the memory of the ballroom. She saw how much he wanted her. He offered her everything and she declined.

It was only a fantasy after all.


End file.
